1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge for a portable device such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, or a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), and more particularly to a dual-directional hinge which can be rotated about a horizontal pintle and a vertical pin
2. Description of Related Art
A portable device such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer or a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) generally has a body and a monitor (or panel) pivotally mounted on the body by a hinge.
With the conventional hinge, the monitor can be turned about only a horizontal axis to change the vertical viewing angle, and cannot be turned left or right to change the horizontal viewing angle.
Therefore, the invention provides a dual-directional hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.